Lost In Our Own World
by Sage013
Summary: My Response To The Forum "Beer With The Boys" by chase Rice to write a J/T FF. Rating is M just to be safe.
It was Friday night and Jax was currently sitting in the club house shuffling a deck of cards. he was oddly in a happy mood. Things with his new girl Tara were going amazingly well. He felt complete with her something he hadn't ever felt. She came flying into his life just when he needed her the most. Things with the club where hectic ever since he became president and life just wasn't easy. He wasn't looking for anything serious but when Tara had come into TM with car trouble he couldn't get her out of his mind. She was his drug and boy was he addicted. He hadn't seen her that week. She was away visiting family in Oregon but he missed her and he couldn't stop the thoughts that flooded his mind.

"Hey pres" Tig smiled. "Ready to throw away money?" He took a seat in front of him.

"I won't be throwing away anything. I'm the best poker play here" Jax smirked.

"Aye Jackie boy. Don't be such a liar" Chibs chuckled taking a seat as well "You lost almost 200. Last week"

"Yeah Jax. Your good but your not great" Juice added. Plopping down in his seat.

"And your deff not better than me" Ope smirked.

"Put your money where your mouth is boys! Let's play!" Jax laughed grabbing the beer that was handed to him by a crow eater.

The boys began to play. Jax was up a 100 bucks when his phone went off he took it out a saw a picture of Tara her hazel eyes calling to him. He smiled stood up chucked the dueces and left.

"Jax where are you going?!" Tig asked

"Out on business" he replied.

"You need back up?" Opie hollered

"Not for this" Jax said with a wicked smile. He jumped on his bike and high tailed it out of the lot. He was doing 95 the whole way to her leaving nothing but dust behind him. She opened the door just before he got there and he took her in his arms and crashed his lips to hers. He ran his hands down her legs to her thighs and hoisted her up. She wrapped her legs around him and smiled against her lips.

"I missed you"

"I missed you to."

"Sing me my favorite song" she moaned as he layed her down on the bed.

Jax smirked ever since he dedicated that song to her she's been obsessed with it. He layed down on top of her and brought his lips to her ear "The way your lookin fine, the way your skins on mine, we're on fire, damn girl, you bout to blow my mind, tanglin in these sheets, you lock your eyes on me, you beat a beer with the boys any night of the week" he sealed it with a kiss and fire erupted.

 **Next Friday.**

The boys had just gotten back from a run and They were all exhausted all they wanted to was grab a beer, maybe a crow eater and hang out at the club house.

"Alright boys first round is out" Jax said handing out beers to everyone.

"Gonna get a poker game going. You in Jax?" Tig asked.

"Sure lets go" they gathered around the table. Once again Jax was beating them all. He was up by 200 this time when Tara texted him. He shook his head and got up folding on a full house.

"I've hand enough boys I'm outta here"

"Where to now?" Bobby asked.

"Just out. See you guys tomorrow" Jax rushed out and headed for his bike when his mom stopped him.

"Where are you going Jackson?"

"Out. I'll be back later." He sat on his bike and let it idle while his mother approached.

"Your always leaving with some poor excuses. These are your brothers you should stay and relax with them" she said sternly.

"Yeah hanging with them is a damn good time but it's got nothing on what I'm seeing tonight" he winked at her and sped out of lot. Tara was waiting for him at the door again. He smirked and she smiled wide jumping in his arms when he reached her.

"Your smile makes the sun seem dull" he told her and she stated laughing "Girl why you laughin? I've told you this joke a thousand times but don't you dare stop you know I love to hear your smile." He laid her down on the couch "Layin you down feels so right, there's nothing better than you by my side" he whispered her song in her ear.

"You don't have to break out the song Jax you were getting laid either way" she smirked up at him. He laughed loudly.

"Good to know darlin" he kissed her.

"Im glad you got here so fast" she trailed kisses down his neck.

"Come on girl you know you beat a beer with the boys any night of the week" he winked at her.

 **Second Friday**

Jax sat at the bar with a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He was beat and all he really wanted to do was be with Tara but she was away in Oregon on hospital business. Opie waved him over to the pool tables and asked him if he wanted to play. Jax agreed not finding anything better to do. The first game was an easy win for Jax the second game Opie took. They where in the middle of thier 3rd game when Jaxs phone went off.

*Got home early. -Tara

Jax smiled wide and took his last shot which gave him the win. He threw his stick "See ya Ope" Jax said as he walked out the door.

"where the hell do you think he goes all the time?" Tig walked up to Opie and asked him.

"I don't know but I'd like to find out" Opie said as he followed Jax out the door Tig hot on his heels.

"I'm Definalty not missing this" they got in Opies truck so Jax wouldn't notice them. They stayed behind him a little bit but it was hard to catch up because he seemed to be doing almost 95 MPH. When Jax pulled up to a house Opie and Tig looked at eachother confuse. They watched as Jax let himself in the house before parking the car up the street. They waited for a while to see if Jax was ever going to leave the house. When he didn't Opie got impatient and got out of the car. "I'm going to see what the hell he's doing"

"I'm right behind you VP" Tig followed him up to the house and knocked on the door. When a girl, who was wearing a SamCro tshirt, answered the door the guys were baffled. "Um is Jax here?" Taras cheeks grew a deep red as she nodded.

"Jax!" She called out. Jax came to the door with a towel wrapped around his waiste.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jax asked.

"We should ask you the same thing?" Opie accused.

"Every time you leave the club house you've been coming here? To see a girl?" Tig asked almost appalled by the thought of his president leaving the guys for a chick.

"Not just any girl my old lady" Jax swung an arm around his waist and Tara smiled up at him. He kissed the side of her head when the guys gasped.

"So you leave to come here?" Tig asked and Jax shook his head "Why?"

Jax looked down at Tara and smiled "Cause she beats a beer with the boys any night of the week"


End file.
